Little Sammy meets Santa
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Six year old Sammy writes Santa a letter.Later John doesn't like seeing the stranger appear in their hotel room. Perhaps the reason Sammy hates Christmas, and dad?


-1A/N: short story about John meeting Santa.

The dark haired boy looked up at his dad. He was waiting for Santa later tonight. He had sent his letter to Santa days ago, and he hoped he and Dean would get good presents this year. He glanced over at Dean, who was sitting on his bed throwing his throwing knife into a solid piece of wood.

The small tree, was decorated with popcorn, tinsil covered cardboard designs, and a string of lights. On top was a blond angel that Dean said was like moma. He watched the lights flick on and off. Six year old Sammy went to the window, and pulled back the ratty curtain, and looked up at the snow falling, and hoped to catch a glimpse of Santa. He knew he had to be out there, and he wondered if Santa could get in, when they didn't have a chimney.

Dean got up, and picked up a book, walked over to his little brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he also looked outside. "Sammy, want me to read this to you?"

Sammy turned and looked at the book. The night before Christmas, was one Sammy had liked all his life, and loved to have it read to him. "Okay, then can we watch Christmas moviees?"

"Sure, why not? There is a horror marathon on 6 tonight."

"No, Dean. Movies about Christmas, like Frosty, Rudolf, and Santa."

Dean ruffled the dark hair, and smiled down at the smaller boy. "Sure, why not. We can also eat the cookies the nice lady at the office gave us when we checked in."

So Sam sat down with Dean, leaning up against his shoulder. He wished daddy was home.

Hour later the door opened and John Winchester entered the room with the bad wallpaper. He had two bags f rom the grocery store with him. He put them down on the famica top table against one window. Sammy rubbed his tired eyes and walked over to his dad.

"Missed you daddy."

John turned to his son, and smiled. "I wouldn't forget to come home for Christmas would I?"

Sam didn't bother to say, that he usually did forget. That he and Dean either spent it alone or with Uncle Bobby, or Uncle Jim.

"What did you get Dad?" Asked the serious big brother.

John turned to Dean. "I got some stuff to make sandwiches, sodas, juice and some cupcakes."

"For Christmas dinner?"

"No, just for tonight, I ordered us a dinner at the store, I pick it up tomorrow at noon. Let's eat, then you two can go to bed."

"I want to stay up and wait for Santa."

"You can't, or else he wont bring you anything. Let's eat."

Later that night John sat by the window, looking out of the darkened room, remembering the holidays past. The ones with Mary. A lone tear drop slowly trickled down his cheek as he made a wish on a star, before lowering his head to his hands to cry.

A sound disturbed John and he looked up. A mist formed and then a man appeared. A man in red with a large bag, who smiled at John. John stood up, some demon was in his room. He knew there wasn't any santa, so who was this?

The man took out packages and laid them by the tree, and picked up a cookie that Sammy had left for him. He was turned when John jumped him. A punch to the face, and the stomach doubled the jolly man over. John grabbed him by the throat, and threw him against the wall. "Who are you?"

The man pushed John away. "Johnny, that is no way to treat Santa."

"Don't call me that."

"Johnny, I still have your letters. You have such bitterness, and hatred in you." Santa looked at the boys. "You have such wonderful boys, that deserve better. You still have them, you are not alone."

"You always give everyone what they want, you say. Can I have Mary back?"

"No, I can't change that."

John hit Santa again. Sam woke up and rushed at his dad. "Daddy! No, don't hit Santa!" He moved over to Santa, with tears in his eyes, as Dean got up, and moved to stand next to his brother, protectively.

Santa looked down at Sam. "Hello Sammy, I got your letter. A nice letter too. Hello Dean, you are a good big brother I hear."

"I try." Replied Dean.

"I must go, Merry Christmas boys, and enjoy your presents. Johnny, I'm disappointed in you." He vanished.

Sam turned to John. "How could you? Hitting Santa? That is so mean. I hate you!!!!"

Dean pulled Sam away and glared at his father. "Come on Sammy, time to sleep."

Sam turned to his dad, "Now we will never get any more presents, because of you!" he went and laid down on the bed. Dean turned to his dad.

"Why?"

"I thought he was a demon, evil. There isn't any Santa."

"Yeah that's what everyone says about demons, ghost and other things. We haven't seen them all..but they exist. Why not him?"

"Uncle Bobby's coming by in the morning, bringing presents, some from Jim also. He's going to have dinner with us."

"I'll talk to Sammy later, dad."

Next day when John returned with dinner he found Bobby already there. HE turned and glanced at John, as the boys went back to watching the movie. Bobby got up and went over to help John set the dinner out.

"I hear you had some excitement last night. Beat up an old man."

"Shut up, Bobby. He doesn't exist."

"Johnny, you really are stupid. Sam is upset."

"He tried to kill Santa!" Yelled Sam.

"Shut up, Sammy! Or no Christmas!" John glared at the boy, and Dean got up, standing between his father and brother.

"Yeah, he will. You can't punish him for telling the truth."

"Johnny, they will have Christmas even if I have to take them home with me. I could also just beat your ass, for being so mean on the holiday."

"Okay, I'm sorry I beat up that old man! Happy now?"

"No, Bobby can Santa leave my presents at your house next year?"

"Sure he can, Sam."

The four sat down for dinner, and Sam was thinking of his letter he had to send now, to Santa. To let him know Daddy didn't mean it, and Uncle Bobby would let Santa drop their presents at his house every year."


End file.
